haunting_on_fraternity_rowfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
Claire is one of the sorority members that the other members (as well as some fraternity members) have called boring, as she was not a crazy party girl like the others. It was her last year at the college, and she planned to work in a political job she hoped to attain through connections. Background Personality Claire is generally quiet and keeps to herself, almost seeming to by shy, and is usually branded as the wallflower. However, she is very kind, friendly and smart. A lot of the fraternity members described her as a very vanilla person, but the sorority members (other than Liza), despite seeing her as the "goodie-goodie" type, all saw a good friend in her and encouraged herself to put herself out there more. She is also a very optimistic person, given her circumstance in life. Relationships Jason Her and Jason knew each other from a class a long time ago, but never spoke until the day of the Luau. Her and Jason liked each other, but were not sure how to communicate it and things often felt awkward (with the interaction usually ending with someone pulling her away) until Jason was able to get her undivided attention at the Luau. Her mother Claire's mother died years ago, but the two were seemingly close. Claire's mother had cancer and was celebrating her remission and recovery, and after being completely fine for most of the day, she suddenly passed out at the wheel and crashed the car, killing herself and leaving Claire in highly critical condition and in a coma (she was considered a miracle by her doctor after she had woken up a week later). Because of her mother's cancer likely being the cause of her blackout (and subsequently, the crash), Claire began to run 5K's for awareness and hopes that the cure will come sooner. Maggie The two are sorority sisters and seemingly good friends. Despite not being linked the whole time (as Maggie was more clung to Liza then Tanner with periods of being on her own), Maggie was the one who pushed for Jason to talk to Claire and threatened Dougie when he tried to interrupt. The friendship is especially shown in how Maggie refers to Claire as "my sic girl." The sorority pledges As Claire is seen as the one sorority member who has a nice bone in her body, the pledges seem to take kindly to her, as she is a good contrast from the classic mean girl Liza and her hype girl, Maggie. Luau Claire attends the Luau, but not because she wanted to. She avoids a lot of the crowd as possible and sticks to the people she knows, as it's awkward otherwise. Her first conversation with Jason at the Luau was awkward, as they were by a door and continued to have people walking through and bumping into them as they spoke, to then have it cut short by one of Claire's friends pulling Claire to the backyard. Eventually, the two speak again and manage to get through it despite the obstacles, like a drink being poured over Claire and more people bumping into her. The two find a quiet place to talk and actually get to know each other more, to then make it back inside and make out. There, they ended up cut short by finding Dougie passed out by the window and Drew's corpse. Wiggles then explains what happens to the two and tries to help them escape. Fate Claire and Jason go into the room with no shadows and sit pondering how to get the demon back in the chalice. After a while, Daphne shows up and they ask her if it's safe. Daphne then stabs Jason and tries to explain to Claire that if they get killed before the demon can get to them, the demon will be trapped back into the chalice again and explains her grandfather had to stab his wife to do so. Daphne then accuses Claire of avoiding death and Claire runs. She finds Dougie, thinks he will help and ends up being killed by Dougie so the demon would be trapped again.